Stranded
by hi77
Summary: Bonnie and Meredith got stranded in the middle of no where coming back from a club, as they both waited for help but they soon realized they arent the only one's there and they arent safe.
1. Chapter 1

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Bonnie couldn't believe it, here she was driving back with Meredith from a club that was located way on the other side of where they lived and Bonnie's car all of a sudden dies out in the middle of no where with no signal, no people, and nothing but tree's for miles. Bonnie looked at Meredith as she started to rummage through her purse for her phone.

"DAMN!" Bonnie said out loud as she hit her steering wheel, which made Meredith look at her like she was going insane.

"We have absolutely no phone signal, were stuck god knows where and it's almost dark," Meredith stated as she pulled out her phone to see if had any service now. "Maybe this is like god answering out prayers when we said that we wanted a break form Carolina and her friends," and she gave out a smile, which made Bonnie laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Boonie asked as she rubbed her hands together while moving them towards her mouth to blow hot air on them.

"Well we have food in the back and blankets, so at least we know we wont starve" Meredith stated as she started to dig in her purse for her chapstick. "If you think about it, if some guy decides to help us and here we are dressed like this," and she looked at Bonnie and became silent all of a sudden when she heard the wind blow against the car.

Meredith reached over in the back and grabbed her sweatshirt and a blanket, as she got adjusted she looked back out the window and saw something, she looked carefully and it was like watching them. She turned to Bonnie "There is something out there?" her voice shaking from the cold.

"Don't play Meredith, this is scary enough, it's dark out side and when you say you saw something, was it maybe an animal?"

"I don't now what i saw, but it's eye's were like glowing red or yellow,"

They sat in silence as they both looked out their window's on look out for god knows what it was they were looking for. Bonnie closed her eye's and leaned her seat back as she turned over to face Meredith's back and tapped her, she turned around and looked at bonnie with a whats-up shrug.

"Maybe we should go outside and see if there is any signal? and if that does not work there was like a house a few miles back;"

Meredith gave her a weak smile "Yea, your right, we should call Elna?"

"We can't," Bonnie replied putting her jacket on "Remember she went out of town with her family and won't be back until next week,"

"That's right, well we can not call Carolina because she's just a bitch, and she will never come"

"Well first lets see if we got phone signal," Meredith said as her and Bonnie both opened the door at the same time and stepped out, each holding their phone on there right hand which was lifted towards the sky for signal.

"Anything?" Bonnie called out as she walked a few feet away from her car.

"Nope, nothing. zip. no service whats so fucking ever!"

"Wait I got something, Fucking come here," Bonnie shouted as Meredith ran towards her.

"Dont move whats so ever Bonnie, just press your call history button,"

"Do you hear that my phone's ringing," Bonnie said excitedly and Meredith jumped up and down around her.

* * *

Damon watched as his bother folded a blanket and stuck it in the closet along with some pillows.

"What are you going to do next?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to where the remote was and turned on the T.V.

Stefan looked at him and glared "Out,"

Damon smiled "What a coincidence i am going out too, but i don't think we will be in the same place,"

"You know what i mean, out of my room," as he walked towards his dresser and and started to orginize the stuff on top of it.

"What are you going to do next? water the grass?" he snickered.

Stefan ignored him and finished putting everything where it was supposed to go, when all of a sudden one of their phone's went off. Stefan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and then looked at Damon who gave him a smile before answering it.

"Hello,"

"Ah, Bonnie how nice of you to be calling, let me put you on speaker."

"Damon, listen good, me and Meredith are stuck in the middle of no where, we barley got phone signal so it can die any minute but were like off highway 85 and we somewhere in the middle of the road please come get us, and bring some clothes,"

"Will be there as fast as we can okay, Bonnie," Stefan stated.

"Please hurry!" and before stefan and Damon knew it, the phone went dead.

Stefan looked at Damon "Why did Bonnie call you? and how did you get her number?"

"Well Bonnie was going through some boy friend trouble a couple of weeks ago and me and her were talking over face book...-"

"Wait hold on," Stefan interuppted him "When did you get a face book?"

"It's like all the new rage now, you go to school you should know!"

"Will discuss this in the car, so go find the keys to the truck as i get them a pair of clothes," and they booth went there different ways.

* * *

Meredith looked at Bonnie "Did your phone die or something?"

"I don't know what happened, my phone has half a battery and it just cut off,"

"Did you loose signal?"

"I guess. Lets just make our way back to the car."

They started to shuffle towards the car when all of a sudden a gush of wind just hit them and they heard low breathing. They both looked at each other as fear flashed in there eye's as they ran inside the car and locked the doors.

"Did you fucking hear that?" Bonnie questioned her waiting for an answer.

Meredith placed her hands over her mouth and looked at Bonnie "I heard it, but it could be that we were just hallucinating because were paranoid and were just over thinking,"

"All i know is that Damon and Stefan better hurry the hell up,"

"OMFG! Whats that?" Meredith's voice quivered with fear as she pointed out in the woods.

* * *

So what do you think of the first chapter?

PLEASE TELL TRUTH?

LEAVE UR OPINIONS BEHIND ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?!


	2. Talk & Terror

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

"OMFG! Whats that?" Meredith's voice quivered with fear as she pointed out in the woods.

Bonnie turned her head to where Meredeth was pointing at; there it was _what the hell is that _they both thought as they watched it staring at them with it's Yellow eye's, you could see it's arm was kind of leaning its hand on a tree branch, as its claw's was reflecting light.

"What the fuck was that?" Bonnie whispered as she made sure her car doors were locked.

Meredith looked at her "I don't know, but what if there is more of them out there,"

"I wonder if it's even human?"

Meredith shrugged "What ever it is, I think its been watching us for a while,"

Bonnie started to slowly rock back and fourth in her seat murmuring to herself, as Meredith started to climb into the back to get a water bottle for them.

"Hey Bonnie what time is it?" she asked as she made her way back to the passenger side.

Bonnie took out her phone from her back pocket "8:45 and it's this dark, you gotta be fucking kidding me! Stefan and Damon better hurry up!"

"Damon?" Meredith asked curiously all of a sudden like when you realized you just kissed your best friends boyfriend.

Bonnie looked at her "Yes!"

"I thought you didn't like him?" she said as a smile started to develop.

"It's a long story and you might find it uninteresting,"

Meredith looked at her "Your kidding right? Where in the fucking middle of now where, and god knows what's outside, we could die any minute and you REFUSE to tell me about you and Damon!" she said sarcastically which made bonnie flinch a little.

"You win Meredith," she said as she quickly opened her water bottle and took a sip "Remember that guy i was dating a couple of month's ago-"

"Jason?"

"Yea, well you know Jason and i were only going out for like four months and i thought we were i don't know, perfect for each other, i mean we liked the same things, we some times finished each others sentence's i mean i was sooo happy. You just don't know how Happy i was,"

"What happened?"

"Well apparently he had another girlfriend!"

"did you confront him,"

"well get this; when i went over to his apartment to go confront him, guess who walked out the door? this white, brown headed, skinny girl and there Jason was with no shirt on escorting her out, that was until he saw me and i was like we need to talk,"

"well who was she?"

"She was his ex-girlfriend whom he still loves and that's when out relationship ended. So then I end up going home crying my eye's out, then i decided i needed to delete him off my face book, after i did that i realized i had a friend request and it was none other than Damon Salvatore, so i accepted; that's when me and him started to talk and you know he can be pretty sympathetic and cute with the things he say,"

"Bonnie has a crush!" Meredith stated "By the way does Stefan have a face book?"

"Surprisingly no, i checked,"

"That so weird how Damon has one, and Stefan doesn't,"

"That's right, you at least think he would like keep up with this century," and they laughed real hard when all of a sudden a bug gush of wind came and shaked their car which got them to be silent.

"Th...that was scary," Bonnie said as she gripped the water bottle pretty tight.

"Does the car feel low to you?" Meredith asked as she tried to look out in the review mirror at the right side of the car's tire, but couldn't see anything.

* * *

Stefan looked in his review mirror as he got into the left line, and started to speed up a little faster.

"If you press any harder on the gas pedal, you could break the law little brother," Damon mocked.

Stefan ignored his comment "So tell me about you and Bonnie?"

"Well like i said before Bonnie was going through some boy friend trouble a couple of weeks ago and me and her were talking over face book...-"

"So when did you get a face book?" Stefan asked like he wasn't supposed to have one.

"Stay away from her Damon!"

Damon smirked "Now now little brother I am the oldest so I give the commands,"

Stefan stayed quit and just kept heading straight.

"Oh you wanna hear her ring tone?" he stated as he pulled out his phone and started to look up her ring tone.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh _I have never saw my brother like this_ he thought as he looked quickly in the review mirror to see him searching for her ring-tone.

"Found it, your going to love it,"

Before Stefan had a chance to say something he heard some the of the lyrics:

**So if you're ever lost and**

**find yourself all alone**

**I'd search for ever**

**just to bring you home**

**here and now it's a vow**

"That sounds so familiar?" Stefan question as he tried to think of who sang it.

Damon laughed "Nickel back,"

'When did you start to listen to them?"

"Do you have to know everything that I do?" Damon stretched his arms and then looked at his brother "your jealous that she has a ring tone,"

Stefan could not believe what Damon had just said "I could care less if i had one or not,"

"Don't worry you have one,"

* * *

Meredith looked at Bonnie "I think your back tire is flat!"

"I am not going out, Better yet I am not leaving this fucking car!" bonnie stated as she showed no sign of absolutely not moving even an inch.

All of a sudden the wind started to pick up again and bonnie ended up closing her eye's and trying to think of happy thoughts, very happy thoughts when Meredith grabbed her hands which made them look at each other in their eye's "Its okay Bonnie were going to be Okay!"

"How can you say that so calmly?" she asked.

Before Meredith could say anything they heard pounding on Meredith's side of the car which made the girls scream in bloody terror as they turned their heads slowly to see...

* * *

So what do you think of the Second chapter?

PLEASE TELL TRUTH?

LEAVE UR OPINIONS BEHIND ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?!


	3. Convo's & Haunted House

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Before Meredith could say anything they heard pounding on Meredith's side of the car which made the girls scream in bloody terror as they turned their heads slowly to see a Stefan looking at their pale face's slowly getting their color back as they quickly made their way out of the car. Bonnie closed her door to see Damon a few feet away from her, she rushed towards him to engage in a hug. Meredith also hugged Stefan but it did not last as long as Bonnie's hug did. Stefan quickly noticed that she was wearing a blue short mini skirt and a white tube top with black high heels and when he saw Bonnie walk to where Meredith was she was wearing black v neck dress which went a little above her knee's and silver rhinestones ankle wrap heels. Damon looked at Bonnie _drop dead gorgeous, who would want to break up with her_ he thought.

"Are you guys okay?" Stefan asked as Damon started to head towards him.

"No we are not okay!" Meredith replied the moment he asked.

"What happened? It looks like you guys saw a ghost?" Damon said sarcastically.

The girls looked at him seriously "It could have been a ghost," Meredith stated in matter of fact.

"Or an animal, maybe a mutated animal?" Bonnie chirped in.

"What did you guys see?" Stefan asked as he looked out into the woods.

"It was i don't know maybe my height or your height, claws something that reflected light from where the hand was resting and the um eye's were yellow," Bonnie and Meredith stated but not in the same order.

Damon looked at Stefan and gave him a weird look and then looked back at the girls "We brought you some clothes,"

Right when Damon said that the wind picked up again and you could hear it howling as the tree's started to swish back and fourth. The girls started to follow Stefan as he opened the back seat of his 4 seat-er pick up truck and the other side of the road and pulled out a bag.

"Sorry if the clothes are kind a big but Elna's clothes needed to be washed-"

"It's fine," they replied as they looked at him long enough for him to get the hint to leave so that they can quickly change. Meredith and bonnie both grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt, by the time they finished changing they looked at each other Bonnie's gray sweats were just an inch or two long, and the gray sleeved shirt she was wearing went as far down as to her thigh.

"That's no fair how your sweats fit you perfectly!" Bonnie stated as she put on Elna's black Nike's "And that shirt looks good on you!"

Meredith smiled as she looked in the car window to her long sleeved red checkered shirt "Thanks," and she quickly put on another pair of Elna's white Nike's on.

When they finally came out to go see the boys were having a discussion but stopped when they saw them.

"Thanks for the clothes, we really do appreciate it," Meredith stated with a smile.

"By the way Bonnie did you know you had a flat tire in the back?"

_please don't say on the right side please god don't please_ Bonnie thought as she asked which side.

"The right side!" he replied as he saw Bonnie looked at Meredith as if Stefan had just swore at her.

Damon looked at his brother using telepathic to communicate _there's more here than meets the eye_ when Stefan heard that he looked at at Damon as he watched him examining the tire _and it looks like somebody popped a hole in it. how? _Stefan replied_ can you pop something with out hearing it. _Damon shrugged and stood up.

"You girls ready to go?" Damon asked as he opened the car door for Bonnie and closed it after Meredith got in, he than got in the passenger side and watched as his brother started the car.

"What time is it?" Meredith asked after she yawned.

Damon looked at the car's time "9:57,"

"Thanks," right when she said that she felt her and bonnie sink a little to the ground as they both looked at each other with fear.

"What the fuck was that?" bonnie stated as she quickly UN-did her seat belt and watched as both the Salvatore brothers quickly opened their cars doors and rushed to the rear of the trunk.

"DAMMIT! did you see it?" Stefan asked as he examined his tire on the left side.

"No, but weren't those new tire's that you bought like a week ago?" he asked with smile and a glow in his eye's.

"That's not the point, are you even the least bit worried about the safety of the girls and ours?" Stefan said very pissed as he made his way towards him.

"Don't do anything stupid," Damon stated "It's still watching us," he growled at him, which made Stefan back up a little.

The girls got out of the car and saw that both tire's were flat.

"What happened, they were just-" Meredith didn't finish her sentence when Bonnie screamed which made everyone look at her.

Damon quickly ran toward her and started to call out her name, He looked at her eye's to see that they were all white but they were slowly returning back to her normal color. A couple of seconds later she finally took notice to her surroundings and looked at Damon in the eye's before clinging to him as if he saved her from drowning.

"What happened Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he and Meredith watched Damon comfort her.

"I sa...Saw it, well par...part of it!" her voice shaking in fear.

"What did you see?" Meredith asked.

"Its head, turned all the way it just kept turning and turning, then its tongue was like a snakes and it tried to attack me, and then the eye's you could see it rolling in its sockets as blood just dripped from it,"

_What the hell is going on here_ Stefan thought as he looked around; Meredith tilted her head back, hands covering her eye's and then she looked forward and clapped her hands which made everyone look at her.

"Well we can't stay here, we established that it's not safe,-"

"Clearly it's not safe,'" Damon mocked in a we-all-ready-knew-that-tone.

Stefan and Meredith glared at him, Damon looked at his brother with a what-did-i-do-wrong look and Stefan told him to shut it.

"Well there's a house like a few miles back maybe a 30-40 minute walk. They probably have a phone we can use,"

Bonnie finally getting a hold of her self looked at Meredith "Yea your right, we can just pack up what we need and then we can start to walk."

"Sounds like a plan," Stefan said as he went to go grab his car keys and jacket.

Bonnie and Meredith walked towards their car and opened it up "1 backpack or 2?" Meredith asked as bonnie said 1.

Bonnie folded the smallest blanket that she had and stuffed it in the bottom of the backpack, and tossed a few water bottles in there. Meredith grabbed the two bottles of the lays sour cream and onion stax, a couple of natural valley bars and threw also threw them in the bag. Damon made his way towards his brother right when stefan closed the car door.

"What Damon?"

"The the thing that Bonnie saw, does it sound familiar?" he asked as he leaned against the truck.

Stefan looked at him "I don't know. The way she described it, did sound familiar I'll give you that, but i don't know what else to think at this point."

"Stefan if we carry the girls on our back we can maybe cut this 30-40 minutes down to 20-30 minutes instead if we run,"

"I was thinking that, but we need to see if there okay with this,"

"I got Bonnie!" Damon called out as he made his way towards them.

Stefan hissed unbelievable as he finally made his way towards the girls who agreed to the plan. Bonnie was about to get on Damon's back when he stooped her and took off his jacket and handed it to her, she gave him a surprised looked "Wont you be cold?" she asked.

"Psssshhhhh," He stated as he threw his hand out which made bonnie laugh as she slid his jacket on "Thanks Damon, I really appreciate what you've done for me,"

Damon placed one of his hands on her cheek "I will always come for you," Bonnie blushed as he turned around and she hoped on his back.

Meredith slid the backpack on her and got onto Stefan's back "Hey Stefan can i ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he replied as walked near Damon to see if he was ready to take off.

"How come you don't have a face book and Damon does?"

Stefan could not believe this here she was on his back, there's something weird in the woods, and she's asking why i don't have a face book.

"I never really had the time to make one," he replied as Damon gave him the heads up that they were ready.

Damon smirked _Stefan lets see of you can keep up_ and he took off a few seconds before his little brother did.

"Hold on tight, meredith," and right when she held on tighter, they took off in the speed of light practically.

_Dammit Damon how the hell can you still play games, but if it's a challenge you want, I'll give it too you_. thirty minutes later they made it to the front of some one's house.

Both the girls got off their backs as they tried to balance them selves, by the time they collected them selves they looked around the front yard which had tree's everywhere, which made it look pitch black on the dirt road they had to walk, then the wind picked up and the tree's started to sway which made an aerie sound as if some one was about to die. Bonnie moved in closer to Damon while Meredith and Stefan just stayed where they were. You could see a worn out barn in the back as the top had a broken rooster on top as it tilted towards the woods.

"Its umm a creepy house," Bonnie stated as they started to advance towards the porch which looked rusted and worn out like it can give away any minute. the house it self was about two stories, some of the windows were boarded up. Meredith took the first step on the wooden steps, it gave a slow creek which made her stop and then she continued to go forward again. Once everyone made it on top of the porch, Stefan rang the door bell as Meredith looked on her right side to see a broken porch swing and flower pots.

All of a sudden the door slowly opened back to reveal...

* * *

So what do you think of the Third chapter?

PLEASE TELL TRUTH? I REALLY WOULD LIKE UR THOUGH'S ON **THIS**** CHAPTER.**

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS** **BEHIND **ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD **HIGHLY APPRECIATE** IT!?!?! **THANK YOU :)**

P.S **[I** WAS **KIND** OF ON A **HURRY** 4 THIS **CHAPTR** SO PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH]


	4. Terror Begins

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

All of a sudden the door slowly opened back to reveal a middle aged man wearing denim over rolls, kind of chubby, no hair. Bonnie smiled at the man when he looked at her and then his eye's landed on Stefan. Meredith could over hear some male voice in the house yell who's at the door _scary_ she thought as she just looked down at the floor.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked in a deep voice, Boonie immediately realized that he was missing some teeth, but the ones that he had looked sharp.

"I'm sorry sir, but our car broke down a couple of miles back and we were wondering if we could use your phone to call for a tow truck,"

He looked backed inside the house and then moved out of the way as he yelled something to the other person in there and then looked back at the group, he watched Bonnie and Meredith step in; He waited a couple of seconds when he realized that the guys didn't even try to come in.

"Is there a problem with my house?" he asked angrily as he still held the door open.

"Invite us in," Damon asked as he tried to look at him in the eye's but something went wrong _am i getting weak..no...well i didn't have dinner, one missed meal cant hurt_ he thought as he looked at Stefan with a somethings-wrong look.

"I'm holding the door open-,"

Bonnie interrupted them before their argument got worse "Its okay sir, they can stay outside, i mean it's just a quick phone call,"

The guy looked at him and then at Bonnie when Meredith stated something like there germ-phobic. Bonnie took this time to look around as she saw that right behind the door was a stair case kind of twisting up, and she could see Meredith take a peek down the hallway real fast to only see a couple of rooms; they continued more into the living room where they noticed that they had cobwebs hanging form the wall, and dust everywhere. Bonnie looked straight ahead to see the kitchen a few feet away from where she stood and saw stacks of dirty dishes piling up as flies swarm around it. _gross_ she thought as she almost puked.

"You can sit on the couch," he pointed to Meredith "while she calls. Phone's in the kicthen."

"This is a lovely place you have here," Bonnie said with a crooked smile.

The guy grunted, another guy that was sitting in a rocking chair looked almost like the guy that invited them in but his left hand was crippled and he had his black hair tied up in a pony tail and he kept staring at Meredith ass as she walked past him and headed for the pone that was behind the kitchen wall, basically in the hallway.

"Whatch your name?" The guy that invited them in asked.

"I'm Bonnie and the girl making the phone call is Meredith,"

"Those are pretty names," the guy in the rocking chair told her "name's Hex,"

"Oh! Thanks umm.. Hex,"

"Whats your name oh great one?" Damon asked with a smirk as he stood by the door which made bonnie and the other two guys look at him.

"Why don't cha come here and say it to my face!"

Damon was about to reply when Stefan grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look at him.

"Damon!"

"Stefan, i think i can handle my self espically since he was about to invite us in, you know what you are a plan ruin-er, never taking you anywhere with me again," he snickered with a smile.

"Your going to get them to be suspicious if us!"

"Well if someone asked you to invite them in when the doors already open for you, don't you think that's all ready weird as it is,"

"So is it just you two that lives here?" Bonnie asked as she looked at Jr.

"Nope, we have a younger brother, TJ but he's out at the moment,"

"Oh!" she replied.

When Meredith finished the phone call she peeked in the living room and saw that Bonnie was keeping them both engaged in a conversation, so she took this opportunity to look around in their house as she looked at the book case that was against the wall right beside her, which was full of jars with bugs floating in water and another jar that had human nails in it; a jar with human teeth, which still had blood on some of them, When Meredith saw that she almost chocked on her own throw up and then made her way back towards the others.

"What did they say?" Bonnie quickly asked when she saw her.

"He said the fastest time he can come is in the morning, around 10-11 but 12 the latest,"

"Oh," Bonnie said sounding a bit disappointed "So then what do we do know?"

"We can make our way back to out car and wait," Meredith mentioned as she made her way towards the door.

"You guys can stay here if you want," Hex said as he smiled his rotten teeth towards Meredith.

Meredith ignored his smile and looked at Jr. "That's okay, we don't want to impose on you guys,"

"Yea we don't want to bother you," bonnie stated as she joined the others standing up but looked at Jr "At all, and beside since the guys are outside"

"There welcomed here anytime, besides we have a spare bedroom upstairs that you guys can share darling, so I INSIST that you stay,"

"Since your being so generous, will take it," Damon said as he saw that Jr. glared at him as he and Stefan made their way in and stood by the front door. Jr led them upstairs motioning them to follow as they walked up they could hear Hex laugh like a hyena. Jr. walked all the way back towards the hallway and opened the door and watched them all go in.

"By the way, the bathrooms downstairs, middle door." and with that said Jr. closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck!" Bonnie practically whispered to the others "These people are scary as fuck!"

"No shit!" Meredith sighed as she started to tell them what she saw.

"Were you even thinking Damon?" Stefan hissed at him "accepting his invitation,"

"Its either these pathetic humans," and he looked at the girls "No offense or that thing outside which Bonnie saw in her vision."

Stefan and Meredith looked at each other as they completely forgot about that.

"What time is it?" Stefan asked as he looked around the room to see no bed, but tons of blankets folded up and piled on top of each other at a corner and Right next to that was some pillows, A dresser near the boarded up window, and a broken closet that had spiders climbing down.

"Its 11:13," Bonnie replied as she stuck her phone in the back of her pocket.

"I am so hungry," Meredith complain as she opened up the back pack and pulled out a peanut butter valley bar and quickly opened it and took a bite out of it before handing the second one to bonnie.

"Speaking of hunger-" Damon stated before he was rudely interrupted by Stefan.

"You can live for a while with out blood, its only going to be a day." and then after he said that he walked over to where the window was and sat down and leaned his back towards the wall _touch them you die. _Once Damon received that message he looked at his little brother with a smile and winked at him. Meredith opened up a water bottle and took a huge gulp as it ran past the corner of her mouths which made Bonnie give laugh a little. Meredith stood up and made her way toward Stefan and sat on the right side of him, he looked at her but her reply was only a smile. Damon all of a sudden just laid on the floor, his body spread out everywhere _almost like an angel _bonnie thought as she crawled towards him and sat beside him.

Bonnie woke up to see that she was laying on Damon's stomach which made her blush a little, she then looked around to see that everyone has there eye's closed _i really have to pee_ she thought as she sat up and stretched her arm's before slowly getting up and opening the door really slowly, which made it creek. She steeped out in the hallway and headed downstairs to see that no one was there, so she continued to the bathroom once she got there, she quickly closed the door and locked it. She looked at her self in the mirror to see that her hair was kind of mess _not that bad_ as she ran her fingers through it; As she sat on the toilet she pulled back the shower curtains to see red spots everywhere and clumps of hair.

by the time she flushed the toilet and washed her hands she made her way back to the tub she looked closely to see that the red spoys she saw looked like blood and it still looked kind of fresh she was about to touch It when she heard a door opening so, she unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out; she collided with a skinny, one eyed guy who was carrying a shot gun, he smiled at her.

"Umm hi," she said "you must be TJ."

"you are the guest?" he asked as he turned on the kitchen light on and sat down. She looked up stairs before also sitting with him on the opposite side and nodded her head yes.

"What you still doing up?" and with that said he leaned in closer to her over the table.

"I had to use the restroom," she quivered.

He looked at the bathroom and then back at her to see that she was shaking from fright "you scared?" and he smiled wide.

"Uh....ummm, No just cold," she replied wishing that she could rejoin Stefan and the others now. He watched her as she looked down at her hands "You know something don't cha? as he pointed the shot gun towards her.

She looked at him, her eye's in terror as she watched the gun move from side to side.

"I..IIII...know not..nothing," Right when Bonnie said that she could hear little rain drops hit the porch and the wind pick up.

"You know there's dangerous things outside in the woods,"

Bonnie stayed silent as she watched him get up and make his way towards the fridge and open up the freezer to pull out a jar _what the hell is that_ she thought as he placed it on the counter. Bonnie got up "Well i better get back up staries," and turned around to be faced with Hex.

"Whatcha doing girl!" Hex exclaimed as walked over to where TJ was standing.

"I was umm..just about to go umm back to..th.. room,"

"Why don't cha join us for a convosation?"

"It's late and I'm pretty tired," and she slowly started to back up.

Hex and TJ started laughing as they watched her. As Bonnie was backing up she looked at the end of the hallway to see a door wide open and a car being towed that looked exactly like hers _what the hell._ she looked back at them to see that TJ was pointing the shot gun at her and Hex put one of his fingers to his mouth "sssshhhhh," and that was the last thing Bonnie saw before blacking out.

* * *

Damon watched for the door to see it open any minute to show Bonnie walking back in "Stefan awake? I command you!"

Stefan rubbed his eye's trying to ignore Damon's stupid jokes "you sense it too?"

"A serious problem?" he replied sitting up "Its been over 20 minutes and Bonnie's not back, and some ones blocking the door, and i highly doubt it's room service,"

"Yea, i can hear their breathing," and he looked at Meredith and gently tapped her shoulders, she immediately woke up an looked at him and was about to say something when he whispered be quite, she nodded her head while she stood up as Stefan kind of pushed her towards the right side of the corner.

"I'll take care of the guy outside the door, he better be O positive,"

Stefan knew exactly what that meant "If your expecting me to stop you, I wont,"

Damon smiled "Don't get in my way then," and he cracked his neck_ I wonder how my witch is doing_ he thought as he was about to open the door when all of a sudden Meredith screamed bloody terror while pointing to the closet to show...

* * *

So what do you think of the **Fourth chapter**?

PLEASE TELL TRUTH? I REALLY WOULD LIKE UR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS BEHIND** ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?! THANK YOU :)

P.S [I'M KIND OF IN A HRRY 4 THIS CHAPTR 2 SO **PLEASE** TELL ME THE TRUTH] THE REASON I AM IN A HURRY IS CAUSE I PROBABLY WONT HVE MY COMPUTER FOR LIKE 3 DAYS DUE 2 AN INCIDENT *CLASSIFIED* OR A WEEK...

_**-HONEST OPINIONS **_


	5. Decision?

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Damon smiled "Don't get in my way then," and he cracked his neck_ I wonder how my witch is doing_ he thought as he was about to open the door when all of a sudden Meredith screamed bloody terror while pointing to the closet to show a black, mutated animal, it's mouth hanging open as drool fell from the side as if he hadn't eat a meal in month's, its eye's targeting her as if he found it's prey, it's meal, she backed her self against the wall.

_what the hell is that_ Stefan thought as he stood still and kind of observed it before looking at Damon who was tip-toeing behind it, before they all knew it it hurdled towards Meredith as she quickly jumped out of the way and ran towards Stefan as he pushed her behind him and quickly followed Damon to put an end to the beast. Meredith who was frozen in fear watched as Damon tried to get a hold of one of it's arm but the thing ended up throwing him towards the wall as Stefan pounced on it and tried to get a hold of its head to put it in a head lock. When Meredith heard a thunk she quickly snapped out of it and thought of Bonnie _oh god Bonnie_ and she ran towards the door and tried to open it, but only ended up jiggling the doorknob. She looked back at the fight to see that Stefan just got thrown into Damon and hit the ground with a hard thunk as the monster watched them struggling to stand up.

"We need a plan?" Stefan said immediately dodging one of the beast's blows.

"Why didn't I think of that!" he replied sarcastically "Oh wait maybe it's cause I'm being attack by I don't know a beast," as he blocked one of it's attack.

"THE DOOR'S LOCKED!" Meredith yelled as she stood by the door.

"MEREDITH WATCH OUT!" Stefan screamed as he ran towards her and pushed her away from the beast's punch, but he ended up flying into the wall as the beast made no time for him to collect him self and threw him up into the ceiling as he it the light which made it some what pitch black with only the outside light along with the lightning.

Meredith scrambled to her feet and could see an outline of Damon grabbing a blanket, throwing it over the monsters head as he tackled it to the ground as she saw another movement that was probably Stefan as he quickly pulled out a draw from the dresser and smashed it onto the beast as Damon looked at him"Really! a draw? not the whole dresser?" he said his voice kind of angry.

Stefan was about to grab the whole dresser when Damon ended up flying into him against the door as the beast looked at them standing up.

"We have to try and snap the neck!" Damon said cracking his knuckles.

Stefan replied "I take left, you take right,"

Meredith watched as Damon and Stefan walked around the beast, as it eyed Damon walking towards a corner. Meredith looked at the doorknob to see that it was just hanging down a few inches held by a few wire's, she pushed the door back to hear it creak, Meredith looked up at the beast to see it looking at her _I'__m going to die_ as she closed her eye's but only to hear to a loud, annoying, screech which only lasted for a couple of seconds.

You can open your eye's now!" Stefan told her as he and Damon appeared in front of her.

Meredith looked at the beast that was laying dead against the back wall "What is that?"

"I think that's the same thing that was watching you and Bonnie out in the woods,"

"Are you sure?" and she tried to move her head to get a look at the beast's hands, but couldn't see anything.

"Not, really, there could be more," Damon stated as he looked at his brother leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a grin "You seem out of shape,"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"You got the door open!" Damon exclaimed with a smile as he looked at Meredith.

Meredith couldn't help but grin as she looked st Stefan to follow Damon out in the hallway.

"First things first," Stefan started to talk "We can not separate!" he said looking at Damon was pointing to himself like he would never do that "Second thing we gotta find Bonnie, and get the hell out of this house."

"I bet you they have tons of car key's here," Meredith spoke up "Cause I highly doubt that they would leave our vehicles down the road, we could use any car to get the hell outta here once we find her"

"We don't have tome to look for fucking car key's, Bonnie could be dying!" Damon said trying to act calm.

Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder and tried to give him some comfort "I have my spare key so don't worry,now let's go," and he turned around to walk towards the stairs with Meredith and Damon trailing behind him.

* * *

Bonnie slowly woke up to the sound of thunder to quickly realize that her feet and arms were tied up by some rope and she was gagged, she looked around the room she was in but she barley could make anything out that was in front of her _where is the door_ she turned her head to the left to see some tools hanging up, and projects that they started but never finished; she turned her head to the right to see a pentagram drawn on the floor which made her eye's widen in surprise and fear. She looked at the drawing one more time to see candles at every angle of the pentagram, she concentrated on lighting the candle's, she saw one of the candle's flicker but that was it. Giving up with the candle's she tried to wiggle out of the Rope but it wasn't working, she gave up and leaned her head on the wall and inhaled through her nose as she closed her eye's and thought about how Meredith and the others were doing or if they were dead all ready, a tear dripped down her which was followed by more tears and sniffling as thunder was heard outside.

Bonnie quit crying as she heard a noise coming from behind her to see Hex and Jr. appear like magic as they looked at her, and grinned as Jr. grabbed a lighter and lit the candle's Hex picked up a book that was laying on something and started to read. _Latin_ she thought as she saw the circle started to glow red and the candle's "Watch girl and see what gonna happen to ya," Jr. stated.

* * *

Damon looked around the living room everything was moved or scattered along the floor. Meredith hastily made her way towards the front door to open it to show a wall of bricks "What the hell!" she said shocked as she backed up "What's going on?" and she started to breath faster when Stefan put his hands on her shoulder "listen Meredith we can't have you having a panic attack right now, we need you on your feet and we need you to concentrate in finding Bonnie and getting out of here. Understand?"

She nodded her head yes and looked at Damon who threw a chair at the kitchen which broke into several pieces scattering everywhere. Lightning lit the room up to see that they were blood spots on the couch and then thunder came down which made the house shake for five seconds or less.

"What do we do know?" She asked, but her body started to shake from the thought of dying "It seems as if no ones here,"

"There here, we just have to find them," Damon said viciously bearing his fangs and looking at Stefan "You have to make a choice now!"

Meredith looked at Damon confused, but when she looked at Stefan it's like he knew what he was talking about, like this was bound to come up sooner or later. Stefan looked straight into Damon's eye's to see anger, frustration, devastation, suffering for letting this happen to Bonnie, blaming himself for letting her go by her self, for letting this happen.

"I need you Stefan, not as a friend, not as an Ally but as a brother, I need to know if your willing to help me safe her .... at any cost,"

Meredith finally grasped the situation, the choice to kill some one, to spill blood on this very night if Stefan can do it, if he is capable to resist the urge of blood once again, to turn wild, to make him self into a beast for the sake of his brother and the girl that he Love's. _Am I capable of it_ she thought, just the mere image of having to kill some one is sad, scary to take some ones life is something you don't do everyday she pondered the thought for a while but looked at Stefan as if Damon just stabbed him with a stake of having him make a choice that he might never recover from or is he in fear of reverting back to how he was back then, as if Damon asked him to be a killer one more time, the last time, for him, himself, and for their lives.

* * *

So what do you think of the **FIFTH**** CHAPTER**?

PLEASE TELL TRUTH? I REALLY WOULD LIKE UR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS BEHIND** ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?! THANK YOU :)

P.S [HAVE A WONDER FULL DAY AND SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE_- REMEMBER HONEST OPINIONS_


	6. War

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Stefan looked at Damon to see that he really loved her, his eye's full of worry and sorrow as he waited for his answer w_hy am I hesitating if this was Elena I would kill anyone that gets in my way and the person that did this to her so is it because its Damon asking me to help him or is it that I'm scared of what I'll become. _Damon turned around thinking that his brother betrayed him, Stefan called out Damon's name making him turn around to see hatred took over him the moment he looked into his eye's "Only because you are my brother and I know if Elena was in trouble you would do the same even if I asked for your help or not, so for Bonnie's sake just this once I'll turn my self loose," and he bared his fangs as Damon smiled, some of his anger disappearing.

Meredith looked at the boys as their face's went back to normal they looked at her as she gave them a weak smile "So I guess where looking for them,"

"Do you smell that?" Stefan asked as they looked around the room and saw that a corner TJ was standing there chainsaw in hand, as blood ran down his arms and dripped to the floor.

Meredith back up against the wall as the boys stood in front of her and glared at him as TJ started to advance towards them grinning the whole time. Damon smirked "stupid humans you just meet your grim reaper's," and he ran towards him only for him to jump back. Damon looked surprised "So your not human, but you smell human!"

"Ima kill ya, slice ya, pull out your teeth and eatcha,"was all that he said.

"A spell," Stefan stated.

"This shall be fun," Damon declared as he charged for him.

Meredith watched as TJ avoided all of Damon's attacks until TJ got thrown into a wall a few inches from where she stood, as the chainsaw dropped to the ground Stefan grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, holding him there as TJ laughed; Damon made his way towards his brother and stood by him. Meredith made her way to the kitchen as she looked for a butcher knife so she could defend herself when she felt a breeze come from the cabinet doors that was under the sink. She looked back at the boys to see that Stefan threw TJ to another wall as Damon kicked him and smiled when all of a sudden TJ got a hold of Damon's leg and dug his nails into his skin making him yell Stefan quickly got a hold of TJ's legs and slid him towards him TJ was forced to let go of Damon's leg, he kicked Stefan back making him hit the wall, as he looked at the chainsaw and it came flaying into his hands, automatically starting, as he stood up.

"You guys ain't human," TJ acknowledged that fact as he looked at them.

Damon smiled "No were Demons of hell,"

Meredith took a deep breath as she opened the door's to hear someone yell from behind her and before she knew it she was screaming in pain, before it ended, she looked up at her savior before looking at her leg to see that she had a deep gash and you could see some of the bone almost, she started to hyperventilate "I'm going to die, a slow pain full death, I can see it," she uttered to herself _no! I'm going to live and im going to kill these bastards even If they take me down, there coming with me_ she grabbed the butcher knife that she dropped beside her and cut a huge part of her jeans off and stuck it on the hole in her leg as she was looking for something to tie it down with when Damon threw a belt right next to her, she looked up as she saw that they were covered with blood she wrapped the belt around her leg and stood up wincing in pain.

"Is he dead?" she asked not wanting to look in the living room.

"Yea, he's dead,"

Before she knew it, she asked how as they started laughing, which kind of freaked her out, as Stefan explained that he fell on his weapon when Damon tripped him and threw him against the wall knocking down the chainsaw but when he called for it Stefan threw him right in front of it. Meredith couldn't tell if that was the truth or not be she let it go as she swayed where she stood. Stefan got a hold of her and kept her balance as she began to talk "Check the cabinets," and she pushed her self out the way as Damon both grabbed a handle and opened it.

* * *

Bonnie saw the candles disappeared as Jr. screamed in pain as his body transformed into a huge scary monster, he looked at her with his cold bloody beady eye's, as his tongue dripped drool he stared to disappear as Hex just laughed _OMG Stefan, Damon be care full_ she thought as she could picture them being slaughtered, or worse tortured _no way in hell am i going to sit here and wait to be rescued I have to thin_k Hex started walking away when Bonnie called him, he walked over to where she was tired and smiled as he started to play with her hair, she shivered as he touched her.

"Water," she moaned.

Hex walked over to where he put down the spell book and grabbed a cup full of water, and walked backed towards her as he started to pour some in her mouth, she coughed "My hands," she pleaded "please, they burn," the guy placed his hands on her shoulder as he made his way towards her back making her choke back her vomit and disgust at what he was doing when finally he got to her hands, he poured some water on the rope as the water dripped from her hands and formed a small puddle underneath her fingers.

He brushed the side of her check as she told her that she wont be there for much longer and he walked away. Bonnie concentrated on making the water turn into fire, she started to cry as she could feel her skin melt against the flames, and the rope crackle.

* * *

Meredith slowly breathed as the boys checked inside the cabinets to see nothing in there. The boys looked at her, as she shrugged; Damon slammed his fist against the counter as Stefan asked if Meredith was fine, she nodded her head yes.

"Where do we look now? she might not believe," Meredith stated while breaking down.

"She is, this is Bonnie!" Stefan told her trying to comfort her.

"Plus we know that Bonnie doesn't like to be a damsel in distress," Damon chirped in making Meredith laugh as she stared to remember what happened a few months ago.

_FLASHBACK _

_-FEW MONTHS AGO_

_Bonnie and Meredith were walking back to their car's when they heard a yell for help in the ally way, so of course like always Meredith ran to go help as Bonnie followed her when they got there they realized no one was there when Bonnie yelled behind her, Meredith quickly jumped to the side and saw that a girl was trying to attack her with a pipe "hand us your wallet and no one gets hurt"_

_Before Meredith knew it she tackled the girl to the ground and was about to give her a finishing blow to her when her partner yelled out "If you touch her one more time I'll break her neck"_

_Meredith turned around to see that he had Bonnie and his arm was wrapped around her neck "dammit," Meredith slowly got up and looked at them when the guy whispered into Bonnie's ear, which outraged her, she ended up head butting him, a Punch to the face which made him wobble back a little then kicked him in the nuts as she yelled out who's the damsel in distress now,"_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK**_

Meredith started laughing when all of a sudden the living room flashed a bright yellow for a couple of seconds.

All three of them looked as Meredith asked if that was a werewolf.

"No, it still smells human," Damon mentioned "But It's not going to be easy like the last one,"

Stefan looked at Meredith "Hide in the cabinet, will get you when it's over,"

"I can help!"

Damon looked at her baring his fangs "Your human, you can't do much, if you wanna die fine stay where you are, but if you want to live get your ass in the cabinet now!"

Meredith glared at him but did as they said as she hid in the cabinet feeling useless as she could hear screams, she started to pray for their safety when all of a sudden she felt a cold air hit her, she traced along the walls as her back arched as she leaned forwards when she realized that the breeze was coming from her feet, she started to kick the wall, after the 6th kick it broke down, she layed her feet down to look but could only see darkness "Hold on Bonnie, I'm coming for you!" and she started to go deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

Bonnie blew on her wrist, as blood was dripping on her clothes, she blew on them but it only resulted in pain, she quickly started to untie her feet, she quickly stood up and ran towards the spell book and grabbed it when she heard some weird noises she looked around to see that the room was bigger than it appears with the spell book in her hand she slowly followed the noise when she came to the back of the room to see a small cage with a creature inside. The creature quickly took notice of her as it hissed at her, as Bonnie took a couple of steps back when she saw the snake tongue exactly in her premonition _should I leave it there, should I kill it _that's when she realized it was a bunny _It's so cute but you know the cute and cuddly ones are the dangerous ones._

"What do you think your doing?"

Bonnie froze in fear for a few seconds when she turned around to see Hex there "How did you escape?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she backed up near the rabbits cage.

"Life is boring, so we cided to have sum fun,"

"Black magic is dngerous and killing people is not fun!"

"You know how many people turn on others when their life's in danger, a lot, Its fun cause people always do their own thing, their selfish when it comes to escaping, they betray other people or they kill them when they feel threatened..i think the saying goes Survival of the fittest no wait its Ima act on my own and forget you guys"

"Not all people work that why, look I'm still alive,"

"Not for long, your time just came to an end as he pulled out a machete from the back of his pants.

Bonnie quickly undid the rabbits cage as she fled to the back of the wall as the guy stopped and laughed "You think this creature is going to turn on its master, you gotta a lot to learn."

Bonnie started to cry as the tears dropped, begging him not to kill her, to spar her life, she then looked at the rabbit as it's eye's turned red and transformed into what she saw _it's huge_ she could feel the pain in her wrist again, she looked into the rabbits eye's and for some reason she said beautiful. The rabbit stopped and started to communicate with her, she looked at it "what"

"Your a true witch?" he asked as it came closer and licked her face

she nodded her head yes, as she dropped the spell book.

* * *

Meredith stopped and shook her hands, as she tried to see if there was any light yet, but to her dismay there was none so she continued onwards down the tunnel.

* * *

Damon used the wall to help him stand as he saw Stefan get thrown into the door, Stefan stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked at the monster before him "I don't think I can keep this up!"

"Then lets get serious," Damon replied as they both bared thier fangs.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!! I REALLY WOULD LIKE UR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER.

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS BEHIND** ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?! THANK YOU :)

P.S [HAVE A WONDER FULL DAY AND SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THERE WA SO MANY WAYS I COULD WRITE THIS_- REMEMBER HONEST OPINIONS_

_[THERE ARE TWO WAYS I CAN GO WITH THIS STORY: ONE BONNIE ENDS UP WITH A PET! 2)BONNIE DOES NOT END UP WITH A PET....I CANT DECIDED.... _


	7. Pure delight

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Stefan looked at his bother as he just got thrown into a wall then looked at the thing before him "This is getting dangerous!" he yelled as he dodged a blow and jumped back against the wall.

Damon snarled bastard, his eye's only focusing on killing this thing before it kills them "Where going to tear it limb to limb, if that's what it takes!"

* * *

Meredith screamed as she dropped straight down landing on her side; she slowly looked around to see nothing but darkness, she got up dusting dirt away from her jeans and shirt, rubbing her right arm _damn I'm bleeding_ she ignored the pain and started to feel around for a light switch. After a few minutes of looking for the switch, she gave up and started to look for a door or a flashlight _what the hell is this place_ she started to move along the walls when she felt something slimy against her hand making her quickly step away from the wall as she brushed her hand on her sweats "What the hell was that!" she gasped as the lights all of a sudden came on.

Meredith looked up too see the hole that she came down from _It's pretty high_ she quickly looked back at the wall to see what she touched it was a snake slithering, she jumped back a few inches as she tripped over something landing on her butt, she looked by her feet to see a pile of snake's she screamed as she quickly got up and looked around everywhere to see snake's_ I wonder if this is how Indiana Jones felt like with the snake's_ she thought as she could feel them staring at her when she heard a faint whisper saying your about to die.

"If your hiding then come on out now! coward!"

"Silly little girl, you should be afraid for your life right now!"

Meredith could feel one of the snake's slither against her shoe's as she quickly kicked it off as she tried to find an exit.

"Your going to be stuck here for ever and ever!"

Meredith looked back at the largest pile of snake's and could see something shiny reflect in her eye's as she tried to get closer to it _a knob but to where and how do I get rid of these snakes _she looked up at the ceiling and started to pray to god for help. She looked around the room scanning it over and over again for anything to help her.

"Of course," she moaned as she shook her hands in the air "I'll just remove each in every one of you buy hand!" as she started to to pick one up and tossed it quickly away from her and the pile "This is not working! why snake's why not poop or or...."

She looked around the room again looking at the back corner a vent she thought as she made her way towards the side wall as got on her knee's and started to push it with her hands and "yet it had to be at the bottom but not the top great,"

* * *

Bonnie could taste her tears as they ran down her quivered lips, she looked at the mutated rabbit before her, she could feel her legs about to give out as the rabbit smelled her as she tilted her head down seeing that the spell book was glowing red _what the he_ll, she slightly looked up to see Hex was getting closer and closer to her, she looked up at the rabbit "Save me pl...pleassse," she whispered shaking in fear.

The Rabbit looked at her "There's no one one here to save you!"

"Now your about to die?" hex stated smiling as he was standing right in front of her pushing the rabbit out of his way.

Bonnie looked at him her eye's full of fear as she thought about her friends, family, school, especially Damon "Damon" she muttered under her breath "I can't die, not now at least," she looked up at Hex her eye's full of hatred "When my friends find you there going to inflict so much pain on you that your going to beg for mercy!"

Hex smirked at her as he held the blade against her cheek "There already dead!"

Bonnie spit in his face, making him press the blade into her skin as he went down a few inches Bonnie winced in pain but did not cry out "My friends can't die!" was all that she said before Hex stabbed her in leg making her yell out in pain.

"You know what I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude,"

Bonnie cried as she could feel the pain in her leg was so excruciating like drowning in water, she moaned as she saw the rabbit disappear in thin air "I'm going to kill you!" she said softly before closing her eye's.

* * *

Meredith sat against the vent as some snakes slithered past her "Who the hell keeps snake's in a room!" she lip synced to her self _I'm so thirsty some one please help me_ she begged when she heard something go bang she looked up to see some guy come out of the trap door she seen. Meredith swallowed her saliva as she stayed silent watching him pick up one of the snake's and put in his mouth making her gag, she watched him for a little while longer deciding best that she better go the trap door now. She slowly crawled on the ground passing some snake's laying there as she kept an eye on the guy please don't turn around please don't she thought as she was almost towards the door. The guy stopped moving making Meredith nervous have to do something have to do something she thought quickly as he picked up a bunch of snake's and flung them at the wall hearing them make a thunk and a funny noise as she quickly got up and jumped into the trap door not caring if that guy saw her not.

Meredith could hear some one quickly descend on one of the steps as she tried to run "damn my leg I twisted my ankle," she breathed in and out as she hopped / ran. She could hear the guy make a thunk noise as he jumped down running towards her as she opened a door that was right in front of her looking it behind her as she limped away making him rattle the knob and bang on the door. Meredith looked around "Great another room!" as she walked she could see tools So they are witches she thought as she looked at the picture on the ground.

"Bonnie ..... Bonnie are you here? please be here! I don't know how long I can be tough for your sake," a tear slid down her cheek "Please answer me!"

She kept walking until she saw a trail of blood on the floor, she looked back at the door to see that no one was banging on it she breathed in as she started to follow it leading her deeper into the room than she wanted to. She could feel every once of her body shake in fear as tears started to come out "Bonnie!" she hissed waiting for a response bit never got one.

She stopped at a door to slowly push it open to see a Bonnie tied up her hands hanging from a rope, some bruises formed on her arm, blood dripped down her face, legs, stomach. she looked horrified as she turned around to see a table full of knifes she quickly picked one up as she rushed towards Bonnie standing on her tip toes she started to cut the rope down, by the time she finished bonnie ended up landing on the floor only to make a slight moan. She rushed to her best friends aid helping her lean "What happened to you," she asked softly as she rocked back and fourth holding her "We have to get out of here!"

* * *

Damon watched as his brother tried to punch it but it was no use _fuck _he thought as he ran and jumped on the things back as he made it walk backwards towards the wall when it started to slam him against the wall. Damon groaned in pain but still refusing to let go of the monsters head. Stefan quickly jumped in front of it as he punched its stomach only to be kicked away.

"Just go down!" Damon moaned as he could feel his arms going numb.

Stefan got a hold of the four feet lamp post laying on the floor as he picked it up and held like a baseball and ran towards the monster and hit him with only for him to make an ugg sound, before Stefan knew it he was swatted with the monsters left hand, making him fly into a wall.

"Thats strike one!" Damon yelled in pain as the monster kept slamming him against the wall.

"This things just keeps on getting stronger and stronger, why?" Stefan said to him self as he slowly stood up and looked around for him to use anything.

Damon growled as he had enough of this thing slamming him against the wall so he quickly let go and jumped to the side and ran to go stand next to stefan "What do we do now?"

"I don't know but this thing is like a rock, nothing hurts it and it wont break so easily," Stefan replied as he wiped some blood of his hand.

"Getting tired all ready?" The monster asked as it watched them.

"Don't get your panties up in a bunch were just going easy on you," Damon snarled.

"Really?" Stefan asked amused "There's no way in hell I was going easy and besides I don't think were on a winning streak anymore,"

"Are you telling me to run?" Damon asked in-raged at his outburst.

"I'm saying lets be smart, Its been over 20 minutes probably and we still cant take him down and I don't know how much longer we can hold out for,"

"I'll hold out longer than this! I can keep going there's no way in hell that I'm backing down,"

"Your so stubborn especially at times like these," Stefan stated as looked at the thing smirking before him.

"I'm a vampire and as vampire I'm going to do whatever the hell I want which means killing this headache in front of me,"

"Fine at least take this fight seriously,"

Damon smirked "of course...It's all for Bonnie's sake!"

Damon and Stefan both charged for the monster only to be thrown into each other as damon watched as Stefan jumped on the monsters back as he tried to swoop in and grab the monsters hand only to be slammed hard against the wall. The monster jumped on its back making Stefan let go of him as he coughed up blood, the monster stood up and grabbed Damon and smashed his head into the wall making him fall to the ground a few feet away from his brother as the monster grabbed Stefan's and and broke it making him scream in agonizing pain as Damon watched fury going into his eye's as a wicked smile took place " Now I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS BEHIND** ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?! THANK YOU :)

P.S [HAVE A WONDER FULL DAY AND SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE ALSO IF THERE ARE A LOT OF MISTAKES PLEASE EXCUSE THEM SINCE MY SPELLING/GRAMMER THING IS BROKEN SINCE EVERY TIME I USE IT, IT FREZZES SO I HAVE TO PROOFREAD LIKE 3000 TIMES AMLOST.


	8. betrayel

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Damon quickly got up and charged straight for the monster tackling it from the legs as they both went down wrestling on the floor as Stefan dragged him self to the wall as he looked at his left arm seeing a bone sticking through his skin making him gag at the sight. Stefan looked quickly looked at the fight to see that Damon practically threw the monster against the wall making him yell in anger as Damon ran straight towards him not even giving the monster a chance too see anything coming as he quickly started to punch the monster in the face, not stopping _at this rate Damon will kill this thing_ Stefan thought as he stood up and fixed his broken arm back into place grinning his teeth through the pain.

Stefan rejoined Damon as he threw the monster against the wall with a smirk in his face as his hand went to his throat "Where's Bonnie?"

The monster practically laughed in Damon's face as he tightened his grip around his throat making the monster show a flash of fear in his eye's.

"I wont ask you again, If you want to live then tell me!" as he loosened his grip a little.

"She's," he smiled "dead,"

Stefan looked at the monster "your lying,"

"If she is dead, I might as well kill you," Damon said as his grip tightening more than before making the monster struggle before him as his hands started clawing at Damon's arm, but Stefan grabbed the monster's right arm and looked at him "Just returning the favor," as he broke it in half making the monster scream in pain.

"Just like breaking a twig," Stefan stated as he watched Damon play with the monster for a while when the monster tried to talk.

"What is that? your going to have to speak up!" Damon mocked as he looked at his prey.

"S..s...sss...," he stuttered as Damon let go a little.

"She... she ... could ... be ... alive..."

"Where is she at?" Stefan asked as he walked to the other side and started to look at the monsters fingers.

"In ...a...a..rrrooom,"

"What room? and it better be a good answer," Stefan replied as he reached for the monsters middle finger.

The monster shivered at Stefan's touch as sweat dripped down it's forehead _how the hell did this guy get so strong when he was struggling to keep up with me just a while ago I don't understand this_ " In... in the bathroom of you move the mirror there's a tunnel and it will take you to where she's at,"

"Was that so hard to say?" Damon snickered as he tightened his grip his nails drawing blood at the monsters throat as he struggled to get free.

Stefan let go of the monster's middle finger as he backed away watching Damon enjoy killing this monster when all of a sudden it went limp like when a you take fish out of water and watch it struggle. Damon smiled as he held the dead body against the wall for a little while longer before letting it go; the body hit the floor with a thud. Damon licked the spots of blood that was on his finger's as he turned to Stefan "You okay?"

Stefan looked at him directly in eye's as they were practically sparkling after he killed this thing as his lips turned into a smile _this is going to get interesting_ _now_ Damon looked at his breaths arm "Is your arm okay?"

Stefan was taken back by this question "I'll live. Now lets get Meredith!" as Stefan walked towards the kitchen and opened up the bottom cabinets to see a huge hole on right side and no Meredith.

Damon walked by his brother about to yank her out when he looked at Stefan "You think ... she did ... great!"

"Well since there tunnels were bound to meet up somewhere, we might as well just go after Bonnie, Meredith can handle her own if she doesn't have an attack or think of the worst possibilities,"

Damon started to walk towards the bathroom while his brother followed along as they stopped in the hallway examining the mirror hanging above the bathroom sink.

"I wonder if this is a trap or if it will really take us there," Stefan stated as he watched his brother shrug in response as he stepped into the bathroom as he tried to remove the mirror _fucking shit _when he heard his brother _their witches remember_ as Damon balled up his fist and punched the mirror and after the fifth hit, it shattered revealing a tunnel.

"I'm right behind you," Stefan stated as he watched Damon climb through the hole and waited a couple of seconds before following him.

* * *

Meredith stood up as she reached for one of Bonnie's arm and pit it over her shoulder as she lifted Bonnie up "Bonnie you gotta help me here," as she could feel Bonnie trying to muster up strength in her legs. Meredith looked around for another exit "Bonnie, how did you get here? I need to know if there's another exit here, you have to help me!" she exclaimed.

"Book!"

"What?" she asked in a hurry as she placed Bonnie back down and grabbed the cut rope that fell to the floor and ran to the door as she tried to see if it would reach anything heavy that was nearby.

"DAMN!" she whispered to herself as she tried to move the tool table but it wouldn't budge.

"We have to get that spell book!" Bonnie began as she tried to use the wall to help her stand.

"That's right there witches!"

"Not witches, there just playing with black magic," she coughed as Meredith ran towards her and supported her from almost falling..

"Look Bonnie as much as you want that book, your not strong enough to do anything and I don't I can take the guy down or worse what if he mutated,"

"You don't understand that book is out exit out of here,"

"Exit like out of this fucking crazy psycho house,"

Bonnie nodded as Meredith looked down at the ground.

"Do you even know where the book is, and as much as you want it, we can't stay here we have to go it's not safe to stay in a room where there's torture objects,"

They looked at each other an silence with Meredith was about to say something when they heard some ones footsteps, Meredith got closer to Bonnie "We have to hide," she whispered in her ear as she gently pulled her to a corner but not before grabbing two knife's as she handed one to Bonnie "Stay here, I'll be back,"

Before Bonnie could protest Meredith was already gone form her sight. Meredith could see droplets of blood leading to where Bonnie was as Meredith grabbed the knife and took a deep breath as she cut her left hand deep tears coming to her eye's as she squeezed her hand watching blood drops hit the floor drop after drop she walked to the opposite side of where Bonnie was. Meredith smiled pleased with her self as she stuck her left hand on her shirt wincing in pain as she decided to hide behind a chair hearing the door knob rattle. Meredith took a deep breath as she watched the door open and footsteps walking her way.

Meredith could hear a yell in anger as he ran towards something flipping it over hearing stuff shatter all over the ground when he noticed the blood spots on the floor lease follow mine Meredith thought in her mind begging god to hear her. Meredith stuck her head put to see that god did not answer her prays as he was heading straight towards Bonnie "Dammit ... I'm going to have to act faster than i thought!" as Meredith jumped out "Over here!"

Bonnie held in her breath as she could see the tip of his show as she slowly turned around Meredith what are you thinking as the guy glared at her "Where's the girl?"

Meredith let out a laugh that sounded like she was crying "T...tthere's one right here,"

"Don't play with me, I'll kill you!"

Meredith swallowed the saliva that was stuck in her mouth "Weren't you going to do that any ways, so why are you hesitating,"

Hex ran straight to her as Meredith started to run bur her fear of dying slowed her down as she Hex tackled her to the ground as Meredith's knife flung of her hands and landed a few feet away from her head as Hex's hands went straight to her throat making her flail her arm's about I_ can't die, There are still things I want to do in my life_ she thought as she grabbed the guys arms and started to pinch and pull his skim making him angrier and angrier. Hex finally let go giving her enough time to reach for his face as she got a hold of his ear as she pulled it really hard making him yell as he punched her in the face but Meredith still refuses to let go no matter how bad it hurt "BONNIE!" she yelled "GO FIND THAT BOOK NOW!" as she could hear Bonnie getting up and running when Hex tried to get up and chase after her but Meredith Grabbed a hold of his ankle and bit him through his jeans making him kick her with his free foot.

Bonnie looked back to see that Meredith took him down "Good luck Meredith!" she whispered as she ran out of the room I'll be back.

* * *

"This is the longest tunnel I think I ever been in!" Damon stated.

"Just keep crawling!" Stefan replied as if on cue Damon fell as he landed on on his arm as he quickly got up.

"You okay?" Stefan asked as he landed on his feet smiling as Damon dusted off his shoulder.

Damon glared at him "Never better,"

"Do you hear that!" Stefan looked at Damon as they could hear deep breathing and struggling as they rushed in the room to see that Meredith just got thrown to the floor as she quickly tried to crawl away but Hex got a hold her ankle and pulled her back Stefan grabbed Hex's shoulder as he turned around and looked at Stefan in shock "Your supposed to be dead,"

"Were not, but I can't say the same thing for your brother though!" Damon said sarcastically as he walked over to where Meredith was and helped her up and looked at her "You smell like Bonnie,"

"She left to go get something, she'll be back,"

Before Damon and Meredith knew what was going on Stefan quickly threw Hex back as he tumbled backwards hitting the floor pretty hard Damon and Meredith looked to see what was going on. Stefan snarled at Hex "Try that gain and I really will kill you,"

Damon looked at Stefan and gave him a curious look when Meredith beat him to the punch line "What's going on? what happened?"

"It seems he just for got his place that's all," Stefan replied as he sent out a thought to Damon _He tried to kill you seems like he still has some strength left._

_Ill say thanks now and repay you later_ Damon looked at Stefan and smirked _Thank you_

Stefan still couldn't get used to the idea of Damon being nice it's going to take me time to adjust he thought when Bonnie came limping into the room to see Meredith point at Stefan as Hex's stabbed Stefan in the back as Hex ran towards Bonnie but Damon was quicker and quickly tackled him to the ground as Bonnie gasped making Damon look up as his eye's grew bug in surprise as he quickly went to her and engaged in a hug as tears went down her face as she hugged him back.

Not even a few seconds later Meredith screamed as Damon and Bonnie quickly saw Stefan tackling Hex to the ground when Stefan got a hold of Hex neck and bit down on Hex as Damon rushed to his brother while Bonnie opened up the spell book and started to chant making Damon and Stefan fly into a wall as Hex's body lay there on the ground not moving a muscle.

* * *

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS BEHIND** ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT!?!?! THANK YOU :)

P.S [HAVE A WONDER FULL DAY AND SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE ALSO IF THERE ARE A LOT OF MISTAKES PLEASE EXCUSE THEM SINCE MY SPELLING/GRAMMAR THING IS BROKEN SINCE EVERY TIME I USE IT, IT FREEZES SO I HAVE TO PROOFREAD LIKE 3000 TIMES ALMOST. SRRY 4 THE MISSPELLINGS ... AGAIN.


	9. Touching moment

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**"STRANDED"**

Bonnie watched as the Salvatore brothers struggled against the wall while Meredith looked at her in utter shock trying to grasp the situation.

"Bonnie!" Meredith yelled out debating to tackle her to the ground or leave her there.

Bonnie blinked a couple of time's before realizing what she was doing, she looked at Meredith as her hand went over her mouth and fell to her knee's, Damon and Stefan were set free as they landed quietly on the ground. Meredith ran towards Bonnie as she hugged her telling her it's going to be okay. Stefan wiped the blood from his face, trying to ignore the sounds of blood running through the girls vessels, so he turned around and faced the wall concentrating on one spot. Damon looked at his brother before walking towards Bonnie as he helped her up.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said as she clung to his shirt tears falling down her face "I don't know what happened, I'm sorry,"

"Sssshhhhh," he whispered as he hugged her.

Meredith watched them before turning to see Stefan rocking back and forth "Are you okay Stefan?"

"Give me a minute,"

Bonnie wiped her face with her hands as she watched Damon talk with his brother.

"Where's Hex?" Meredith said getting everyone's attention as she looked around the room "Not even a trail of blood!"

"This night keeps getting better and better," Damon growled punching the wall.

"Do you feel that?" Stefan stated quickly as him and Damon quickly rushed towards the girls.

Stefan grabbed Bonnie as Damon grabbed Meredith as a black hole opened from the floor as they fell down.

_Shit where is this going Damon?_ Stefan thought as he held on tight to bonnie who just got done screaming.

_Like I know everything, but i think i see something brace your self._

Stefan and Damon landed on the floor as they looked around letting the girls go as they try to balance themselves.

"Isn't this the living room?" Bonnie asked confused as she looked at the boarded windows.

"It's different," Stefan piped up trying not too look at Meredith's neck "I feel different too. Damon?"

Damon looked at his hands "I feel powerless, weak. This frustrates me what the hell is this feeling.

Stefan walked towards the wall and stood right in front of it as he pulled his arm to see him ball up his hand into a fist and hit the wall with all his strength.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he pulled his arm close to his stomach and cradled him self back and forth trying not to cry.

"How does it feel?" Damon asked furiously with a smile.

"I hadn't felt this way since way back then,"

"OH MY GOD," Meredith said shockingly "your –"

Bonnie cut her off "Human,"

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Damon muttered under is breath.

"I hear you," a voice said out of no where "Don't like my surprise?"

"Show you're self and Ill show you how surprised we are!" Stefan smirked with that said

"Your quit right!" the voice replied "Hiding is for cowards,"

"That's okay will make an exception for you," Damon said sarcastically.

Hex appeared grabbing Stefan and throwing him against the wall and heading for Meredith as he was about to grab her Damon quickly threw her out of the way as Hex threw him at Stefan.

"My my my, aren't we quick on our feet," he smiled "Just not quick enough!"

Stefan and Damon quickly got up and watched Hex grab a hold of Meredith twisting her arm backwards "Now what do we do,"

"Meredith!" Bonnie gasped as she watched her struggle against him.

"LET ME GO!" Meredith yelled as looked up too see Damon and Stefan standing beside Bonnie.

"Too scared to move," Hex laughed.

"Damon, Stefan GO FOR IT!" Meredith exclaimed as she banged her head real hard against his making him loose his grip on his arm as she pulled her right arm forward and sent it back hard against his stomach making him go back two spaces. Meredith ran towards Bonnie as they held hands and ran towards a corner while Damon and Stefan both went flying through the air as they tackled Hex to the ground only as Damon got kicked in the face but still refusing to let go. Hex struggled and twisted and turned until Stefan let go one of his arm's which landed Stefan a punch in his face. Damon and Stefan finally had him pined on the floor as Hex was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"You guys can't kill me,"

"And what makes you so sure," Damon sneered.

"Cause I have a secret,"

Damon had enough as he broke Hex's neck "I guess will never know your secret now!"

"You guy's okay?" Meredith and Bonnie asked as they checked their faces.

"I don't know," Stefan said "It hurt's."

"So much pain," Damon moaned as he held his nose "But snapping a neck is so easy,"

"How do we get out of here?" Meredith asked.

"With this book!" Bonnie held up.

Bam! Stefan and Damon got sent flying into the wall, ceiling and finally the floor.

"What the Hell's going on!" Meredith asked as she saw Hex's body standing up, his hands stretching in the air.

"What is he," she whispered as she back against the wall feeling Bonnie's body shaking. "Bonnie it looks like Damon and Stefan can't keep this fighting up,"

"I know I know, Look Ill search through the book for a spell, this is his fantasy world I think if I'm correct I'll send us back down to the living room and the boys will be back to normal just spare me a few seconds,"

Meredith looked up dear god "Okay, please hurry," as she rushed out in front of Hex.

"Human to monster and I can still kick your ass," she said as she dogged on of his punches _thank god I took that fast ball reaction club_ as she ran behind him and punched him in the back before a hand got a hold of her and flipped her backwards as she landed on her face "Bonnie!" she moaned.

"QU TA NENJAL ," Bonnie mumbled as the room spun around.

"What did you do?" Hex yelled out as he slammed bonnie against the wall, choking her.

Bonnie struggled against the wall begging in her mind for some one to help her as she watched Meredith's body laying there. Stefan and Damon barred their fangs as they felt powerful, a murderous intent.

"We were just going easy on you since the beginning," Damon smiled.

"You really thought we were going hard on you, and then you didn't really think did you," Stefan stated.

"Watch, since this is going to be the last thing you'll ever see," Bonnie smirked.

Stefan used super speed as he ran circles and dogged Hex's attacks as Damon started to attack Hex making him fall backwards when he landed a hit on his chest.

"This is just the beginning," Damon smiled.

As the brothers were fighting Bonnie flipped through the book to find out to undo the house and get the hell out of there. By the time Bonnie found the page the boys were covered in blood as hex's body was dismembered, body part everywhere. Stefan held Meredith's body as laid in his arms.

Bonnie mumbled a few words and the house started to fall apart.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Stefan asked watching things collapse.

"Apparently this house was under a spell it's not stable; let's get out of here,"

They all rushed out of the house in time as It fell apart.

"Wait here!" Stefan said as he handed Meredith to Damon.

"I can't believe this happened to us," Bonnie moaned as she could feel her body's pain.

"I thought they were just crazy people, but they were psychos!" Damon retorted.

Stefan pulled up in a truck.

"I lost the keys to mine so this one had the keys in the ignition," he said as he got out and opened the back and watched Bonnie slid in the back while Damon placed Meredith's head in her lap and her body covering the rest of the seat. Stefan closed the doors as he made his way towards the passenger seat as he watched Damon start the car.

"I'm glad this nightmare is over!" Bonnie stated yawning her eye's starting to drift asleep.

'I really appreciate what you did for me?" Damon mentioned to his brother.

"Ill keep a close watch on her, since today I found out that the love you harbor for her is real and I promise nothing will happen to her."

Damon smiled as he quickly looked in the review mirror to see her sleeping "One day I'll tell her I love her, but until then I'll just watch from the shadows and protect her."

Stefan looked out the window to see a mile marker say 33 miles to the next city as the sun was rising "Damon I'm glad you're my older brother, and I'm glad you never left me alone"

Damon smiled "Nothing will ever change that, dear brother." He smirked "I still have plenty of years to make you hate me, love me, and protect you,"

* * *

**LEAVE** UR **OPINIONS BEHIND** ONCE YOU READ IT, I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU :)

P.S SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG ( LIKE A COUPLD OF MONTHS TO WRITE,) 1. WRITE BLOCKS SUCKS AND I RAN OUT OF IDEA'S AND WELL IT'S DONE SO TELL ME HOW IT IS.

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER.


End file.
